Forgotten Memories - The Rewritten Version
by Tarlia
Summary: I decided to do a complete rewrite of my first fanfiction ever, Forgotten Memories, but I'm keeping the old version up. Forgotten Memories is a prequel to FF8, and each chapter deals with important events that happened before the beginning of the game.
1. Chapter 1: Succession of Witches

Forgotten Memories

Forgotten Memories

By Tarlia

Version 2.0

All characters from the game Final Fantasy VIII are © Square.This work of fan fiction and all original characters are © the author.Please do not distribute or use without permission.

**Chapter 1:** Succession of Witches

It was a winter's morning, just three days into the month of January, and the day was bright and cold.The sun shone brightly on the white ice carpet that had spread all over the small, Galbadian village, for it had snowed all night, and only as dawn cast its first bright rays across the country did the last clouds break and leave the sky blue and clear.

She trudged down the street with difficulty, basket in one hand while the other was used to keep her skirt from getting in the way.The fresh snow reached almost to the knees of her short legs, and her boots and stockings were already soaking wet.But like most children, little Edea enjoyed the snow and didn't at all seem to mind.She hummed cheerfully to herself as she made her way past the different buildings, trying hard to not stop on the way to look in the window of the candy store.

Outside the grocery shop, two middle-aged women stood and chatted, one with a bag of potatoes in her hand.Edea paused for a moment, watching them with curious brown eyes as she listened.Usually the talk of adults didn't concern her, but for once the subject seemed at least a little interesting.And her mother always enjoyed gossip, she knew that.

"Did you hear about the Loires?"Asked one woman, while wrapping her shawl more tightly around her neck.The other woman shook her head, her expression questioning.

"I bumped into the doctor earlier this morning.He was just on his way home from their farm, after delivering the Loires' baby!"

"Really?"The woman with the potato bag sounded eager."So what is it?"

"A boy."The first woman chuckled in a mocking manner."Just what we need – another goof-ball like Mr. Loire.In my opinion, they should – Oh."

Edea was startled as the eyes of the chatting females were suddenly upon her, but she tried her best to seem innocent by giving them one of her most sweet smiles."M-mornin' Mrs. Potts, Mrs. Olson."

"Good morning, Edea," replied Mrs. Olson, the one with the potatoes."What are you doing out and about this early?"

"Goin' to the bakery t'get bread," Edea said, her smile brightening even more."Mama sent me!"

Mrs. Potts lifted her eyebrows in what appeared to be concern, but probably was doubtful surprise."All alone, dear?With all that's been going on lately?Those soldiers did tell us to be careful; that witch could still be about."

"You mean they _haven't_ caught her yet?"Mrs. Olson looked shocked.

"No, from what I heard, she was injured badly but got away," Mrs. Potts shook her head, "I know _I _wouldn't let my children out on their own before she's gone and dead."

The little girl tugged on her long black ponytail as she looked between the two women, not quite understanding what the problem was.Recently the village's usual peace had been disturbed by a large group of Galbadian soldiers who had come there hunting for what they called a witch – a Sorceress.She was supposed to be evil and dangerous, something horrible from the fairy tales mothers would tell to their children, but Edea hadn't seen any evil witch.In fact, no one had seen anything, but one night – just a few days earlier - Edea had been woken by a loud, pained scream and sounds of gunfire and people fighting.When looking out the window, she'd seen bright lights and red flames in the faraway distance.Her mother had come into her room, pulled down the roller blind and ushered Edea back to bed.Edea had asked her if the soldiers had killed the evil Sorceress, but her mother had only looked at her sadly and said: "No, child.They killed an innocent woman."

Those words had haunted Edea, and somehow she got the feeling that the Sorceress couldn't be as bad as everyone thought.She was starting to get very cold by standing still in the snow for so long, and decided to politely bid the women farewell."I gotta go," she chirped, "Dun' worry 'bout me, I'm a big gurl now!Even Mama said so!Jus' turned five years!"She held up one hand and showed all five fingers, smiling proudly.

Mrs. Olson smiled back at her kindly."Then you'd better run along, dear, before your mother gets worried.Off with you."

Still smiling, Edea waved her hand goodbye to them, then continued down the street.From the other side of the town, the church bell chimed once.Uh oh, she was already late!Mama would be angry.She hurried through the masses of snow, but then stopped all of a sudden as she saw the dark alley snaking its way between two buildings.If she remembered correctly, that would be a definite shortcut to the bakery, and it would spare her of some trouble.So without a second thought, she made a turn and headed into the alley.

It was damp and creepy in there, and occasionally big lumps of melted snow would fall from the roofs above, just barely missing the young girl as she clung to her basket and tried to get through as fast as possible.Loud voices from the other end of the alley caused her to freeze in her step, and her eyes went wide.Male voices, and they sounded excited and urgent.

"Where'd she go?!"

"This way!"

As she carefully rounded the corner, Edea saw men dressed in blue and carrying swords rush right past the alley.Her heart started to beat faster, but it was only when she saw _her_ that it almost seemed to actually skip a beat, and she momentarily forgot to breathe.Her.It was a woman in ragged and dirty clothes, and she was crawling through the snow on all fours, only barely able to support her own weight.Her hair was long and golden, and hung around her bruised and thin, yet youthful face like heavy curtains.And there was blood – the woman was bleeding from countless wounds, though Edea noticed that the trail of blood had been wiped out behind the woman.In fact, there weren't even footprints.Just sparkling white, untouched snow.

She wanted to run, but then the woman looked up at her, and eyes just as golden as her hair met Edea's frightened gaze.Sorceress Che'echa groaned both in pain and despair."Oh dear… you're only a child."

Edea stared, unblinking."Yoo-yoo're-"

"The Sorceress, yes."The woman struggled to speak, and had to pause to catch her breath, "Don't be afraid, child…Come… come closer.I won't hurt you."

Still terrified and stunned, Edea quickly shook her head, but the dying golden haired witch pleaded weakly."Please, child…I promise I won't hurt you…But I need your help."Che'echa seemed about to collapse in the snow, and she reached out with a hand towards Edea."Please…"

The blood, the yellow eyes, the eerie feeling of danger…Everything screamed at Edea to do otherwise, to flee, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor woman.And her mother did always tell her one should help those in need.Slowly, hesitantly, she stepped over to the Sorceress…

Suddenly the witch grabbed her firmly by her arm and yanked her closer with a strength a female in her condition shouldn't be able to have.Edea opened her mouth to shriek in fear, but a green light flashed around her, and no sound came out no matter how hard she tried."I'm sorry, little one…," the Sorceress whispered."But I have no choice…"

The next thing Edea knew, the whole world was turned upside down, and all she could see was a pale, white brightness that blinded her, all she could feel was a tingling, powerful sensation that spread throughout her entire, tiny body.

Che'echa sighed for the last time and her injured form fell to the ground, as she slipped into her eternal rest.Next to her was the limp figure of an extremely young Sorceress.And an empty bread basket was lying in the January snow.


	2. Chapter 2: The Desert Camp

Chapter 2: The Desert Camp 

**Chapter 2: **The Desert Camp

The sun was still high on the sky, but the days were evidently becoming shorter, and dawn came later than it used to.  Summer was fading, autumn was approaching.  Out in the Galbadian Army's Desert Camp, though, it didn't matter what time of the year it was – the heat was unbearable in the late afternoon, and the ground was as dry as ever.  An occasional breeze would bring a cloud of sand and dust with it, and Laguna had to cover his mouth, close his eyes and cough.

"Damn this desert," he muttered to himself, and the other young men that were standing closest to him gave him puzzled looks.  To his surprise, Laguna noticed the entire crowd had gone quiet now, and had stood up straight, fixing their attention on something in front of them all.  Or someone, rather.  Squinting his dark green eyes, Laguna watched as a man in his mid-twenties walked up to the microphone.  Said man had a stern expression etched on his face.  His hair was black and shiny and laid flat against his head, not a single strand was out of place, and his uniform and several medals spoke of his rank.  Clearing his voice, he moved a step closer to the microphone, his hands rested behind his back.

"Greetings, young recruits, and welcome to the Desert Camp.  I am General Phillip Caraway, chosen personally by our new President Vinzer Deling to lead Galbadia's army."  Briefly, he paused, taking a moment to gaze out across the rows of men.  They weren't all that much younger than himself.  "Through a year of intense training and careful guidance, my men here in our Desert Camp will do their very best to make soldiers out of each and every one of you.  Naturally, a lot of you aren't going to make it.  The training is hard, very hard, and anyone who feels they can't handle the pressure should kindly back out right now."  Caraway put emphasis on the last sentence, and again he surveyed the crowd.  A few mumbled some words.  No one moved.

"Good," the general continued.  "Just make sure none of you waste our time.  This is our best training camp, and only the best will be trained here.  As you know, we are going to need as strong forces as possible when faced with the threats of Esthar.  We have every reason to believe they are going to attack – Sorceress Adel has been building up her own army, and we're convinced she's lusting for world dominance."  Another dramatic pause was made, before he finally let his voice turn just a bit lighter.  "If you all are certain that you do not only have the physical, but also the mental strength to join our finest ranks of Galbadian Soldiers, then all that's left for me is to wish you good luck.  You will now be given your training uniforms and be shown to your rooms."

With that, Caraway turned and walked away, and a few other soldiers started to break the crowd into little groups and give them instructions on how to find the rooms that would be their home for the next year.  Laguna sighed and pulled his fingers through his long, black bangs, looking around and waiting for someone to tell him where to go.  Had he been doing the right thing when he chose this?

Even though they had been expecting him to stay in the home he had grown up in and someday take over his parents' farm, they had given him their blessing when he told them he wanted to see the world.  That he'd ended up here in an army camp was more of a coincidence than anything.  Laguna's real desire was writing, and despite his lust for adventure he always felt more comfortable with a pen in his hand than a weapon.  His original plan had been to travel the world and become a journalist, writing about his experiences.  Alas, it was not that simple.  He left home shortly after his nineteenth birthday, and made it to Deling City, where he wrote up a few articles that he sent to various newspapers, but they were all rejected.  And so he made a living out of taking several, small low-paid jobs, and somehow did earn enough to keep a roof over his head and food on his plate, though there was no way he was going to become an adventurer and famous journalist that way.  For a while he had considered returning to his parents, but then he'd seen a poster that encouraged young men to join the Galbadian army.  'Defend our country', 'Fight for our glory', things like that, but what interested Laguna the most was that soldiers where sent out on missions not only on the Galbadian continent, but also throughout the world.  That way, he'd get a chance to travel, earn money, and experience adventures, and it wouldn't cost him anything!

Well, perhaps it wouldn't cost him any money, but the price would be higher than he had expected.  Hard work was required to prove that he was fit to be in the army, but Laguna didn't mind hard work, he was used to it after growing up on a farm.  Handling a weapon came to him rather easily, and he was already adapting to the use of a machine gun.  Now, three years after he'd left the Loires behind, he was here in the Desert Camp.  And he had yet to learn the true meaning of 'hard work'.  The year that would follow was going to shape an aspiring young writer into a soldier.  But Laguna didn't know that then.  All he knew was that he'd just been handed his uniform and was directed to one of the nearby barracks, and, after giving a polite smile to the cold face of the camp guard, he headed for the room he'd be sharing with two other men.

His roommates were already there, apparently, because he could hear voices inside.  Carefully opening the door, he walked into the small room.  There wasn't much there except three beds, a closet and a single, tiny window.  Sitting on two of the beds were the owners of the voices, but they rose as soon as he entered, looking at him curiously.

"Hi, um…  This is room number 287, right?"  He waited for a confirming nod, then offered a bright grin and an introduction.  "I'm Laguna Loire.  I guess I'm gonna be your roommate."

"Kiros Seagull," replied one of the two men.  Though Kiros could perhaps be considered more a boy than a man.  He was barely eighteen years old, and his features were still somewhat childish, or even slightly effeminate.  Yet, he was easily taller than Laguna, and very thin and lanky, almost fragile looking.  His skin was dark chocolate brown, he had short, black, curly hair, and warm, witty eyes.  "Pleased to meet you."

The other man was a little older than Kiros, but still apparently younger than Laguna.  You couldn't tell that by his size, though.  He was even taller than his dark skinned friend, frighteningly much so, and also undeniably big in width.  But it wasn't all fat, no, there was much muscle there too, and he quickly gave the impression of being someone you wouldn't want to mess with.  His hair was ruddy and his eyes were a surprisingly gentle, pale blue.  "Ward Zabac," he said, and his voice didn't match his appearance at all.  It was quiet and not as deep as you'd expect.

And unaware that he was just starting a friendship with these two that would last for the rest of his life, Laguna dropped his bag and his uniform on the third bed and sat down to chat.  He found Kiros to be the most talkative out of the pair.  He was charming, lively, yet his sarcastic comments were plenty and Laguna would soon become a victim of his constant, subtle teasing.  Ward usually joined in on this, but he was always more silent and stayed in the background.  Apparently, he and Kiros had known each other before coming to the camp.  They were both from Deling City, and had joined the army with the same dreams and hopes as most young boys had.  Adventure, battle, honour, the pride of defending your country.  They would be trained to fight against Esthar and Sorceress Adel.  None of the three had any of the experience and knowledge yet that they'd later gain as soldiers, none of them knew where this would lead them.  None of them knew how corrupt Galbadia's government really was, or what they'd be going to be fighting for in the end, that they'd be practically switching sides sometime in the future.

So they stayed in the room for about half an hour, exchanging very brief life stories, a few jokes, their own expectations for the training, and bragging about the weapons they were going to use.  Then there was a knock on the door and a firm voice demanded that they'd be in uniform and outside the barracks in no more than five minutes for the very first training session.

"They sure don't waste any time, do they?"  Laguna mumbled.

Standing, Kiros gave one of his sly smiles and winked.  "I suppose the fun's about to begin."

Fun indeed.


	3. Chapter 3: Cape of Good Hope

**Chapter 3: **Cape of Good Hope

Edea took in a deep breath as she enjoyed the fresh breeze that carried along the salty smell of the sea, closing her eyes and letting the wind caress her.  She shivered; it was still early spring and the winter hadn't entirely loosened its grip yet.  Long, raven black hair whipped around her ears, and she shook her head a little in annoyance, pulling her black jacket more tightly around herself and her equally black dress.  Hadn't it been for her gentle and motherly expression, she would indeed have looked like a witch.

"Why don't you get that hair out of your face, dear?"  Cid approached from the beach, carrying another few planks that he dropped ungracefully onto the stony ground of the back yard.  He wiped his brow with a hand, then moved over to circle his arms around her waist.  She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Because braiding it makes me feel old.  Only little girls and old women do that," she answered stubbornly.

Cid narrowed his eyes and his smile turned into a smirk.  "You are thirty years old and don't look a day over twenty, Edea.  I don't think you have any reason to worry about your youthful beauty."

"Cid!  You should know better than to speak a woman's age out loud!"  Edea laughed and wiggled out of his grasp, making her way over to the planks.  "Are these for the house?"

Nodding to his wife, the former Galbadian soldier named Cid Kramer glanced to the ancient stone building they now had adopted as their home.  Cape of Good Hope was a deserted place.  After the great Lunar Cry that had occurred on Centra nearly a century ago, the entire continent was left barren and empty.  Hardly anyone lived there at all, and all the large cities were long gone, evened with the ground by the countless monsters that had destroyed the land.  This house on the very southern coast of Centra was one of the few structures that had survived, along with the lighthouse on the edge of the beach.  It was a difficult area to access, the only way to get there was by travelling with a boat or a ship, and that suited the Kramer couple perfectly.  Galbadia was not safe for them, nor was any other place where people might have been aware of Edea's identity.  Any place where they knew the name Edea belonged to a Sorceress.

"It's starting to take shape now, Edea dear.  And not a moment too soon," he sighed.  "Things are getting ugly in Galbadia."

Her cheerfulness quickly faded, and she turned to look out across the ocean again, sombrely.  "No wonder they have such hatred for sorceresses.  All those poor little girls… and their poor parents.  Oh my."  Again, she closed her brown eyes and lowered her head.  "When they suspected Adel was going to war against them, I'm sure the Galbadian government never expected _this_.  A girl to be her successor…  What about all those who she doesn't find good enough?  All those deaths, all the pain and suffering and loss… all for nothing."

"Edea…"  Cid never knew what to say when she got into those moods.  He understood the reason behind her sorrow, but he couldn't understand why she blamed herself.  There had been a time when he, like all other young Galbadian men, had been led to believe that all sorceresses were evil itself.  But something had changed his opinion, _she_ had changed his opinion and opened his eyes, made him realize that the world was never black and white, but shades of grey.  It wasn't a sorceress' power that determined whether she was good or bad, but the personality behind the power, and Edea was definitely the sweetest, most lovely person he had ever met.  He didn't see what she saw in him.  Himself, he had been aged early by all his years in the army.  Though his thick, brown hair showed no signs of grey, he had recently been forced to get himself a pair of glasses, and his body protested whenever he put himself through too much physical strain – he wasn't any fighter anymore.

But Cid had been the only one Edea could trust ever since her mother had died ten years earlier.  She was always on the run, knowing the Galbadian army was after her, and there was no one she could talk to, no one could be allowed to know her name or know what she was.  Cid had been a turning point in her life.  He was willing to forget the fact she was a sorceress and treat her like a normal woman.  Him, she could talk to, she could be herself around him.  He had ambitions and hopes for life just as she did, and most importantly, he adored children.  They had already agreed that having any of their own would be too risky.  If anyone discovered that Edea was their mother, they'd be in just as much danger as Edea had been ever since that fateful day Sorceress Che'echa passed on her powers to her.  That was why they were starting an orphanage.  To give the children that didn't have any parents a second chance.

"Edea," Cid repeated, stepping up in front of her and taking her hand in one of his own, tilting up her chin with the other.  "_You_ are not responsible for this.  _You_ did not make the choice of becoming a sorceress, but you chose to become the wonderful person you are.  Adel is an individual who never should have had such power, but there's nothing we can do about that now.  While her soldiers continue to spread terror in Galbadia, there's only one thing we can do:  Make sure that at least some of her victims will survive.  And that's what we're going to do."

Looking at him with glassy eyes, Edea remained quiet, though eventually she smiled weakly and nodded.  He smiled in return, then let go of her hand and bent down to take hold of the planks again.  "Come on, if we hurry we'll be ready to start our work in only a few months.  There's still plenty to do.  Furniture to be made, walls to be repaired, rooms to be painted…"  He trailed off as he walked in the door to the house, and once again, Edea was left alone.

She looked after him for a few minutes, until she heard the sounds of sawing and hammering from inside.  Then she turned and walked down the path to the beach, having no trouble with balancing herself on high heels on the rocky ground.  The sun was still high on the sky, and there were no clouds.  It was a beautiful day.

There came a low sound from somewhere off to the side, almost like a mixture between a hiss and a growl, but not quite.  A large, red and purple creature moved towards her through the air, its ugly eye glaring at her dangerously.  Edea immediately knew what it was – a Jelleye, one that must have had gotten lost and somehow found its way from the plains and down to the beach.  It was getting ready to attack her with one of its tentacles, but she knew better than to panic.  Instead, Edea spread out her arms and bent her head back, summoning forces from nature itself, then pointed her hands towards the beast.  The wind began to swirl around it, faster and faster, developing into a powerful and deadly Tornado.  It shrieked as it was unwillingly tossed about inside the spell the sorceress had cast, and its energy was drained from its body.  Once the magic faded, it dropped to the ground limply, having no time to realize what had happened before it was gone.

Edea sighed heavily and dropped her arms to her sides.  One single spell such as that didn't take much effort.  What might have been the death of any normal, seemingly defenceless woman, she defeated so easily that it had frightened her in the beginning.  Now she was used to it.  A useful skill, yet she'd so much rather be without it.  She looked over her shoulder, and could see Cid standing there by the top of the path.  He'd heard the noise, but had already seen that she was in no need of help.  When she looked at him, he smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up, before walking back to the house.  At least he'd never have to worry about leaving her there alone when going to Galbadia for materials and food.

_Sometimes I wonder,_ she thought as she abandoned the monster's body and continued towards the old lighthouse.  _… if me raising children is such a good idea after all…_


End file.
